


the damned bike

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hey, I'm back, M/M, chenle just puts jisung in constant gay panic that's it that's the plot, dolphin!chenle, everyone is gay lol, fluff like so fluff i might've cried, he just laughs like that, he's just a fool for chenle, jaemin is haechans substitute is that how you spell how to spell?, jeno is a savior, jisung has silver hair cuz thats a look, jisung is whipped, just kidding hes not actually a dolphin, renjun is annoyed for the 2 secs hes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Jisung just wants to be lazy and play games but Chenle really, really wants him to learn how to ride a bike and is Jisung going to refuse? No of course not cause he's whipped as fuck





	the damned bike

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's your favorite (probably not) trash girlie back this time with Chensung cause this tag is so dry and if no one else will feed the Chensung shippers I will. Highkey got this idea from the NCT yearbook behind the scenes when Jisung told us he doesn't even know how to ride a bike and my brain was like "yes. that." And this shit was born. The ending is kinda shit but meh. What to do.

“Wait… You’re trying to tell me you’ve never  _ once  _ ridden bike?! How did you get to school?”

 

“I walked you idiot it’s not that hard”

 

“Ya, respect your elders!”

 

“You’re three months older than me Chenle” 

 

Jisung crossed his arms while puffing out his cheeks a bit in annoyance where he was sitting on Chenle’s couch. Said boy looked at him with eyes full of amusement like Jisung had just said something incredible funny which frustrated the younger even further. 

 

“What?” Jisung exclaimed at the older male who broke into a big grin, all of his pearly teeth showing. 

 

“I just can’t believe you never learned how to ride a bike!” Chenle begun giggling and Jisung lightly rolled his eyes, the elder really wasn’t going to let this go was he.

 

“It’s not a big deal let’s just continue playing” He muttered and turned his gaze away from the blonde to unpause the game. Chenle had beaten the crap out of him the latest few rounds and that combined with this new light annoyance he was ready to return the favor but the game was quickly paused again and Jisung groaned in frustration.

 

“I’m teaching you how to ride a bike” Jisung looked at the older male with raised eyebrows to check if he was serious, he couldn’t be. But the look of determination on Chenle’s face told Jisung he was completely serious and Jisung slowly shook his head. No way in hell he’d do something so embarrassing, not even for Chenle.

 

“You are not” Was his simple answer before trying to turn back to the game but to no avail. Chenle was already off the couch and grabbing Jisung’s hand to pull him out the door. Jisung pressed down the buzzing in his stomach at the feeling of Chenle’s smaller hand in his, now was not the time to go into gay panic.

 

“I so am, we’ve been inside all day anyways and I’m getting bored of beating your ass” He giggled while dragging Jisung outside. 

  
  
  


Chenle’s bike was obviously a bit too small for Jisung but after a few intense seconds of Chenle pouting at him he gave up and got on anyways. He then gazed expectantly at the shorter male who looked dedicated to the task at hand to one thousand. The sun was shining down on them and Jisung regretted not bringing his cap to Chenle’s house, he was sure the sun’s blinding light would be his death if Chenle’s pouting didn’t take him out first. 

 

“Okay. What do I do?” He asked in a sigh, dragging a hand through his silver locks which were already about to get damp from the warmth. The blonde circled the bike a few times with an intense thinking face before stopping right behind him. Jisung jumped in surprise as the other lightly put his hands on the youngers waist and he heard Chenle chuckle lightly.

 

“I’ll help you stay balanced so you don’t fall, just focus on pedaling and steering and we’ll get to the whole keeping your balance thing later” 

 

Jisung couldn’t believe he was doing this. He looked at the road in front of him, there were no cars in sight and he knew there barely ever were either but he wasn’t feeling too thrilled about potentially dying today. Still, because he’s an idiot who would do anything for Chenle, he carefully moved his left foot from the ground to the pedale, made himself stiff as a stick and took an iron grip on the handlebar before carefully attempting to move the bike forward. Chenle’s warm hands tightened their grip on his waist and he felt electricity run through his body from that spot. For a few seconds it actually seemed like he would be fine, it was wobbly but he was in fact moving forward. He even managed to build up some hope that he wouldn’t die, that is until just a few seconds later when he somehow managed to steer the bike right off the road into a ditch and he felt Chenle’s hands lose their grip on his T-shirt where they had apparently moved to sometime during the maybe 10 seconds he managed to stay up right. Luckily, being a dancer made Jisung fairly smooth and he managed to at least not fall face first into the ditch. Chenle came rushing down into the ditch right as he awkwardly fell off the bike without really falling, just landing on his feet and wobbling around bit as the bike fell to the ground with a thud.

 

“Wow that was amazing Jisungie!” The older boy exclaimed while clapping his hands and screeching high pitched, a sound Jisung should be used to by now but still made him break into a big grin of amusement. The shorter male helped him out off the ditch and soon Jisung was somehow up on the bike again, Chenle’s hands tight on his waist only for Jisung to fall again a few seconds later but he got back up everytime after Chenle gave him the puppy dog eyes.  _ He was so whipped for Chenle, it’s not even funny. _

 

When Jisung fell to the ground for the nth time he was ready to just give up and throw the damned bike into a river. Then Chenle came after him laughing and screeching that high pitched way he always did making unknowing people scared someone was dying but then laugh along, because who could not laugh along with Chenle and his bright ass smile. Long story short, Jisung is a weak fool who can never say no to his best friend and again he ended up on the damned bike with the same meaningless promise of  _ this is the last time I swear  _ he had been given before all of the previous attempts too. At first Jisung thought this was going to be the one, he was going to succeed in riding his best friend’s death doomed bike but oh how wrong he was. Because suddenly he felt Chenle’s hands leave his waist and his eyes widened in panic. 

 

“What are you doing, are you crazy!” He yelled in terror as the handlebar of the bike begun swaying back and forth uncontrollably. Jisung was tensed in panic and he could hear Chenle’s frantic commands of  _ continue pedaling Jisungie  _ and  _ don’t stop steering!  _ But they sounded like Chenle was an immeasurable way from Jisung and the murderous bike. Just a few moments later he crashed into a new ditch and remained on his back staring up at the blue sky regretting all of his life choices.  _ Why did he fall in love with Chenle? It just got him into troubles like this.  _ He heaved out a sigh as he heard the older male rush to his side while panting heavily.

 

“Oh my god Jisungie are you okay?” The blonde called out as he fell to his knees next to Jisung who kept his eyes closed with a look of distress prominent on his face. Jisung let out a deep sigh for the nth time that day.

 

“I hate you” 

 

Chenle instantly broke out of his worried state and was now giggling uncontrollably again. The younger cracked one of his eyes open to glare at the shorter male. 

 

“You’re so cute” Chenle smiled with bright eyes and Jisung’s heart stopped as he almost choked on nothing. 

 

“I am NOT” He spluttered and fought his hardest to not make it obvious how affected he was by Chenle’s words. The elder had always been affectionate but he never randomly blurted out compliments like that and Jisung couldn’t afford to let his defenses fall and expose his feelings towards the elder, he was not ready for that.

 

“Yes you are” Chenle said with a growing grin as he realized how defensive Jisung got. He even threw in a bit of aegyo to make his point clear and the younger gave him a death glare.

 

“You’re the cute one, I’m the cool one” He muttered and got a sweet second of satisfaction at the shade of rosy pink that flushed Chenle’s cheeks before they were both broken out of their bickering by two voices, one in feigned annoyance and one in a teasing manner. 

 

“For fucks sake, get a room”

 

“Hey! You two should kiss!”

 

A few feet down the road stood Renjun who looked mildly disgusted, Jaemin who was wiggling his eyebrows and Jeno who had an apologetic smile on his face. Jisung instantly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the bike to walk over to them, which was really just an excuse to get away from Chenle before he could see the blush that had invaded Jisung’s own face.

 

“Chenle’s learning me how to ride a bike” He told the older trio when he reached them trying to quickly change the subject. Jaemin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Jeno’s hand over the gingers lips and another bright eye smile from the black haired male who probably just saved Jisung’s pride.

 

“And how’s that going?” Jeno asked and Jisung scratched his neck awkwardly. 

 

“He sucks” Chenle who had finally made his way over to them told them truthfully and Jisung chuckled a bit as Renjun snorted at them. 

 

“Aw, that’s too bad Jisungie” Jaemin who had managed to get his mouth free from Jeno said while tilting his head to the side a bit.  

 

“I told you not to call me Jisungie” The youngest of them muttered. He was taller than all of them, except for Jaemin, and he didn’t like it when they made him seem small. He was in high school now and not some baby. 

 

“But you let Chenle call you that all the time?” Renjun suddenly spoke up and Jisung didn’t have any excuse that didn’t involve embarrassing himself, however Jaemin apparently had one.

 

“That’s because he likes h-”

 

Jeno, the sweet angel and savior slapped his hand over Jaemin’s mouth again and kept him from completely exposing Jisung once more. 

 

 

 

When the three older males finally left Chenle and Jisung alone after teasing the shit out of the younger of them, they made their way back to Chenle’s house. Jising didn’t have any energy left to continue and Chenle thankfully didn’t try to persuade him. Back inside Chenle suggested they’d watch a movie and Jisung happily agreed, anything to distract himself from the incident in the ditch. However, about 20 minutes in Chenle spoke up and Jisung instantly went on edge as his whole body got cold. 

 

“That was weird right” The elder chuckled from his spot a few inches apart from Jisung. His face was being faintly illuminated by the television and Jisung’s stomach made a few flips as he worried his lip between his teeth.

 

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked after a shaky breath even though he had a pretty good guess at what Chenle meant.  _ Damn Jaemin and his big mouth  _ he scowled in his head and begun bouncing his leg while chewing a bit harder at his lip.

 

“That we should kiss” Chenle chuckled a hint of…  _ What was it? _ Jisung couldn’t detect it but his own brain short circuited at the shorter boy’s comment.  _ Yeah, it’s not like I’ve wanted to kiss you for months now  _ he thought and chuckled.

 

“What?” Chenle suddenly caught him off guard by uttering in pure surprise.  _ What? What did he mean with what? Did Jisung just-, he did didn’t he oh God he said it out loud. Oh shit, oh no-. _

 

“Nothing, nothing” Jisung sputtered hurriedly but Chenle had already paused the movie and turned to look at Jisung with wide eyes.

 

“You want to kiss me?” Chenle’s eyes looked impossibly big and his hair had fallen perfectly across his forehead. This was all his fault, if he would just stop being so cute and such a goddamn good person they wouldn’t be in this situation. Jisung shook his head frantically but then saw Chenle’s eyes being drained from the reason his eyes looked so big, hope. Jisung cursed at himself. He could just be imagining that, no he definitely was imagining it but he slowly stopped shaking his head gradually until it transformed into small nods and, just so Chenle couldn’t misunderstand, added a quiet  _ yes.  _ The silence that followed was the worst Jisung had ever experienced. Forget every other insufferable situation you could possibly find yourself in this was the end of Jisung Park. The expression on Chenle’s face was impossible to read which frustrated the silver haired boy beyond oblivion, he didn’t know what he had to say to save this situation and stop the silence that was about to swallow him whole. At last it became too much for him and he begun rambling uncontrollably. 

 

“I’m sorry Chenle I know that’s so weird. I want to kiss my best friend and that’s fucked up but please just-”

 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Chenle suddenly piped up interrupting Jisung and sending him into confusion.  _ Wh-what? _

 

“You said you wanted to kiss me, so do it?” The blonde added at the lack of response from Jisung. He must look ridiculous just staring at the elder but he just couldn’t believe this was happening, he had been hiding his feelings for so long in fear of ruining their friendship and here Chenle was throwing all of Jisung’s work out the window by proposing they’d kiss just like that?

 

“But you…?”

 

“Yes, Jisung I want to kiss you too you idiot I wouldn’t ask you to if-” Chenle’s speech was cut short by Jisung’s lips softly pressing against the smaller male’s. The blonde let out a faint noise of surprise but easily melted into it lightly gripping the front of Jisung’s shirt. Chenle’s lips were just as soft as Jisung had imagined, he was sure his own lips were rough from him nervously biting on it during their confrontation but Chenle thankfully didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t know where he should put his hands so he opted with placing them lightly on top of Chenle’s knees and continued moving his lips against the others until Chenle finally broke away to beam at Jisung while slightly panting. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you like me! We’re supposed to tell each other everything Jisungie” He pouted as he faked being upset with him and gave Jisung’s shoulder a light slap.

 

“You didn’t tell me either Lele!” Jisung rolled his eyes, he also grinning. Chenle looked like he was trembling with excitement, just like Jisung himself who carefully cupped the smaller boy’s cheek to bring their lips together again. 

 

It was sweet and innocent, just like them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I relate to Jisung and Chenle's dolphin laugh is the best shit fight me. Next chapter of Junhao hybird AU will be out tomorrow and oMG how did I suddenly get 400 hits in one day like that's double the amount i've gotten in the exactly two weeks it's been out fgsddfgshdshd. Thank you for reading my shit and leaving kudos (i'm one (1) kudos away from 100 on my Markhyuck AU and I'm contemplating making another acc just to get it to 100 lololol jk) AND SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TF U WRITE IN ITALICS CAUSE ITS STRESSING ME TF OUT IT WONT SHOW WHEN I POST IT HERE HDJSFGDHS nvm I found it out and I've now found my least favorite thing in the world tf this is so _annoying _to do. Aaaaaaand now I just found out there's another option where you just write it as usual kill me please :)__


End file.
